kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Side Story: Kinugasa
Prologue: Kinugasa and I have been friends for the longest of time. She pretty much knew everything about me and I do know everything about her too. Despite our more than friends, more than lovers setting; she supports my relationship with Sazanami which is pretty helpful in itself. But I sometimes wonder if she wanted me to return a favor to her someday… I am not good at understanding her at times like these. But even so, Kinugasa is one of my most treasured friends I could ever wish for. “Hiro, what if one day; I disappeared. What will happen to you?” “Seriously… I think my life will be a mess if you are gone.” “I see…” “Please don’t pull off something like that.” “I won’t. Don’t worry…” But despite those words, I had a feeling that she’ll troll me for good. A day without Kino I woke up this morning and Sazanami greeted me as usual. Soon, I prep myself up and went immediately towards the accounting office. As I have said, Kinugasa belongs to the accounting department and she handles a lot of things regarding to money. But today, I’ll surprise her for a bit… But, as I open the door; what greeted me isn’t the usual serious Kino who looks at the books, but a face I know too well. “Pyaa! Admiral, have you come to visit Sakawa? I am so happy.” “Umm…, Where is Kinugasa?” “Who is Kinugasa?” “Don’t kid me there. She is the accountant, right?” “but I am the only accountant here. Admiral, are you alright?” I have a feeling that this might happen, but how is this even possible? I tried to look around, but there was no sign of her and no one remembers her at all, and thus I have reached a conclusion that I am the only one who remembers Kino. And then, it struck me that maybe Suzukaze knows something but… “Who is Suzukaze?” It seems that Suzukaze doesn’t exist too. But I wonder why is this happening? Before I can even start thinking, a voice rings beautifully to my ears. “Hiro-sama!” It was Kumano who is approaching me at high speeds and when our eyes met, Kumano blushes as she bashfully greets me. “Hiro-sama, it’s pretty rude for you not visit your betrothed at this time of the year. I mean, it’s our anniversary.” “eh?” Now that she mentioned it, Kumano isn’t wearing a ship-girl uniform and she is currently being escorted by a chauffeur. It seems that this world recognizes Kumano as my fiancé. “Master, there aren’t much works to do. You can go and flirt with your fiancé.” “Wait Sazanami, can you do all of that?” “I can. So, go away now.” Sazanami soon pushes me away which left Kumano and I on our own devices. Wait, the chauffer is still with us… so we can’t say we are alone. But I wonder, why Sazanami isn’t the usual Sazanami I knew. And even Samidare isn’t the Samidare I have grown up with. With a lot of questions that kept piling up, I realized one thing in the end. “Ah, what a mess… Sazanami and I didn’t have any connection at all. Samidare isn’t her cheerful self. And even Kumano still has her family but…” I looked at the sky and I saw a thread hanging down from it. From the looks of it, it’s similar to a story where a certain person climbed out of hell using a spider’s thread. I grab hold of the thread and slowly, I ascended outside of the hell that I have been. A day with a lot of Kinugasa I woke up once more and Kino greeted me first thing in the morning. As far as I am concern, I have never seen Kino so sweet to me. Rather, she is too clingy too and… Wait a minute… I opened the window and I saw a lot of Kinugasas waiting for me. “What’s wrong Hiro?” “Umm… I did wish for you to come back, but why everyone looks like you.” “Silly. We all looked like this since it’s your preference. Haven’t you remembered?” “No…” “You must have been too tired. Anyways, you can rest on my lap for a while.” “I guess that’ll do the trick.” And I proceed to monopolizing Kino’s thighs. I woke up once again and I find myself chained to my bed. “Umm…” Soon, a lot of Kinugasas entered while wearing an expression that they want to punish me. “That’s not good admiral, you need to take care of us too.” “Umm… can I call for help?” “Sure, but no one will come anyways.” “HELP ME!!!” I made a scream as if I really needed to wake up from the nightmare one more time. And as soon as I plead for help, a rope appears and I bit it. After that, I can feel that I am ascending outside of the hell of a dream I have been. And soon, I hit the ceiling without a warning. From Hiro with Love I woke up once again and I find myself greeted by Kinugasa who is sitting at my side. “Admiral, it’s time.” “What time?” “Sorry but…” Soon, Kinugasa carried me to the chair next to her. “Kinugasa, I can do this on my own… wait, why are you strapping me at the chair?” “We are committing double suicide.” “Wait. What the hell, Where Am I?” “Oh, we are being court martialed since you have broken a lot of laws regarding to yada, yada…” “Kinugasa seems to be getting inconsistent every time I wake up.” As soon as Kinugasa straps herself to her seat, the executioner slowly reaches out to the switch. “Tch. I better get out of here…” I struggled but the restraints won’t come off. “Don’t worry Admiral, we’ll be together.” Ah, I wonder why I didn’t recognize her feelings back then… And as the executioner flips the switch, the power went out at the same time, thus saving me from my plight. And before I knew it. An aquamarine string appears in front of me. As I touched the string, I slowly vanished inside the execution chamber. But before I leave, I look at the other Kinugasa and said the words I always wanted to say. “I love you. So, don’t worry anymore.” Intermission: Meeting with Suzukaze. After experiencing 3 cycles of hell, Suzukaze welcomed me while sweating profusely. “Thank goodness I made it in time. This is too strong to be called a practical joke.” “Thanks for the save. By the way, where are we?” “I believe we are still inside the dream world. But…” “You have no control of it?” “I do, but Kinugasa is jacking it.” “I wonder why Kino is doing this. Should I do something once I wake up?” “Nah, I think she gets your thoughts already. That last move was indeed spectacular. I only need to send you to the last door and the exit.” As Suzukaze said those words, I felt that her fears have already subsided. It seems that the last message was properly transferred to her too. “Anyways, what took you so long?” “I tried to make myself appear, but she always intervenes as if she knows that I am here. Anyways, I don’t want to fight this girl at all.” “Me too. We do share the same sentiments.” As I look at the pink door I understood what lies behind it. “I believe that I have to solve this on my own.” “Yeah. Anyways, I am close to running out of power so, please call me when you need an emergency exit” “Alright.” And after that, Suzukaze opened the pink door and I without looking back, entered it without saying thanks to my guardian angel. Kino and Hiro This time around, I saw a young Kino crying as she tries to wipe the dirt off from her clothes. “what’s wrong?” “I can’t take it off. My mom will get mad at me.” “Can she be reasoned with?” The young Kino shakes her head off implying that her mom is impossible to reasoned with. “Did you try that before?” “Yes. But Hiro-kun saved me back then.” “I see. Well then, leave it to your kind onii-chan.” “Yup.” As I escort the young Kino, I remembered a lot of memories regarding us. A lot of good times, a lot of tough times and a lot of crazy times. But in those times, she alone stood at my side when I have no one left to turn to. Soon, we arrived at her house and I was greeted by no other than Kino herself. “I have heard it.” “I am back.” Soon, the young Kino vanishes leaving traces of memories as it wraps around the two of us. “Sorry for forgetting.” “Knowing that it’s you, I am not surprised anymore.” “Yeah. Anyways, Happy anniversary.” Kino hugged me tight and she gently kisses me as she can’t hide her feelings anymore. “Hiro, I know that it might be selfish of me to say this but…” “I’ll listen. It’s you after all…” “Alright. Hiro, please take responsibility.” “Ah.” “But, I am not pregnant yet.” “I know.” Wiping her tears away, Kino looked me at the eyes and she asked me once again. “Anyways, I felt that I have been lagging too much in terms of points scored so… Hiro, can you sleep with me tonight?” “Well, I am still sleeping; can you wake me up first?” “Oh right. But them we can’t talk like this anymore.” “We’ll just borrow Sagiri’s turf for now, I think she knows it already while we are speaking.” “I see. Anyways, I asked Suzukaze to help you out for a bit since you have forgotten about out anniversary so…” “I knew it was her work after all. That damn guardian angel of mine…” “Don’t be mad. I just throw an idea and she just do what she needs to do. You should be mad at me for instigating it.” “I can’t be mad at you. Especially, if you look at me with those eyes.” “Ah, I have won already.” “Yeah. You win. I’ll submit myself then.” “Anyways Hiro, time for you to wake up from this ever-tiring dream.” “Yeah. See you later then.” And after that, Kino and I sealed it with a kiss before everything went white. A Day with Kino – part A I woke up once again and this time around Sazanami is still sleeping besides me. As far as my memory is concerned, I guess I got too tired from the acts we made last night that I started to have some weird dreams. Soon, my phone rings and I immediately answer it without checking who the caller is. “It’s me. Later then.” With just a short response, I immediately changed clothes and kissed the still sleeping Sazanami before heading out to meet with Kino. But before I left the room, I saw Sazanami waking up and bid me goodbye as she waved her hands back and forth while exposing her young body to me. After that, I greeted Suzukaze who is shaking with fear as she waits for her punishment. But even though she has managed to pull me into this mess, I really can’t blame her myself since Kino suggested her to do those things as a preparation for something. Anyways, I just gently messed her hair and I told her not to pull that prank ever again. She happily responded and prostrated to me before leaving the vicinity. Honestly, I spoil her too much. Before I reached my destination, Sagiri greeted me and she said that Kinugasa is already at the place. According to Sagiri, she seems to get pinged whenever someone mentions her name so… She gets really mad when someone is watching Eromanga-sensei since the main character calls his sister Sagiri. Anyways, as a payment; I kissed Sagiri and she let me go to the destination. I honestly say that Sagiri is already entering the competition as I speak. But then, it really depends on what her decision is. As soon as I get passed through Sagiri who gladly accepted my kiss, I saw a girl with long blue hair talking to Kinugasa. I wonder why Sagiri didn’t mentioned Samidare to me at all. Anyways, I just hid myself so that I can listen to their conversation without exposing myself to any imminent danger. “Kino-san, I have felt what you have done to Hiro-san. I really don’t like it at all.” “I see. But I just suggested Suzukaze that. In the end, it depends on her whether she’ll do it or not.” “And I hate you for that reason.” “I am used to being hated. All of them hated me for being too close to Hiro, but I managed to shut them all up. Because Hiro chose me.” “No. The reason Hiro chose you is because he didn’t have much choice anyways. You know that, right?” “that’s not true…” I can feel from Kino’s voice the loneliness and the weight those words meant. I have been with her for the longest of time and I know that asides from Akari, Honoka and I; Kino didn’t have much friends herself due to her status. “Kinugasa, you don’t deserve Hiro’s love…” As soon as Samidare said those words, Kino’s heart was crushed with Samidare’s cold words which prompted her to stare back at Samidare. I remember the time Kino has her heart crushed is back in middle school. It was due to the fact that there were girls who are unhappy with her being with me, and so… And soon, I had a flashback on what happened back then. I saw a very different Kino from the usual ones I have seen. It was a Kino that only knew destruction. At that very scene, I saw three girls lying on the floor with their bones dislocated to a point where they’ll be traumatized for the rest of their lives with Kino holding the 4th girl while choking her with her bare hands. As soon as I remembered that, I tried to stop her but… There wasn’t any struggle nor any violence on the outside. Soon, I realized some kind of a miracle that happened on that day. For once, I have seen an angry Kino slaps Samidare’s face. Samidare was unfazed to that attack and Kino replies to her with her words that I am sure will never forget. A day with Kino – Part B “Listen Samidare, or Aoi in accordance to the name that Hiro knows. Even though I have been with him for so long, I never managed to have his heart… not even for once. For all these time, he has been looking at the sea for no particular reason at all. He has been looking at the sea because he has been wishing that someday, he’ll be able to reunite with his promised one. And that happens to be you. All this time, I have endured the bad things and the hurtful words every girl has spoken to me just to be at Hiro’s side, because he is just a lonely person, and he is also a person who bears a broken heart. So, I think it’s unfair for you to retrieve just what you have lost already.” A smile broke out of Samidare’s face as she hears those words that came from Kino’s mouth. I guess I can say that Kino truly have grown up to be a spectacular woman. I truly have fallen in-love with her now. “I see. I can now understand why Hiro-san has chosen you. Sorry for making you look like a villain. Anyways, I better take my leave. Hiro-san has been listening to us all these times so he knows what you have said already.” As soon as Samidare said those words, Kino’s face becomes red. “Oh right. I guess I’ll concede defeat this time around. Take care.” And Samidare exits the vicinity. But before she goes down the stairs, she looks at me and she spoke to me looking at me. “Looks like I made myself a villain today. And Hiro-san will surely hate me for being like this. Ahaha, what a blunder on my part.” I looked at her face and answered her honestly so that I won’t have any regrets later. “indeed, that is a bit cruel from you. But… everyone makes mistakes. Don’t worry about that and stay smiling. You are better when you are happy.” After I said those words, Samidare nodded and before she took her leave, she smiled to me despite the fact that she is still hurting inside. But I guess that’s an improvement on her part too. After Samidare leaves the area, I went out and faced the still red-faced Kinugasa who is embarrassed to know that I have heard all the words she said to Samidare. “You have heard it all…” “Yeah. And Kino looks so cool as she said those words.” “Thanks.” “Anyways, I have something to say to you…” “Ah, Me too…” “Well… I think Kino’s words are a lot important than mine…” “No, Hiro’s words are always priority. Mine is just a decoration anyways.” “I don’t think we’ll ever reach an agreement if we just push one another. Anyways, let’s just say it both at the same time.” “yeah.” At the count of three, we both say what we need to say to one another and as far as I can see… I know what Kino would say. Of course, there is a chance that Kino knows what I am about to say. But oh well, we are going to get surprised in the end. “Kino, the truth is; I have fallen in-love with you.” “Hiro, I have always been in-love with you.” Soon, both of us sees one another face-to-face as we have said our words to one another. Just like what I have expected, Kino said what she wanted to say. But, what really surprised me that it took me too long to finally accepted the fact that I truly have fallen in love with Kino. Of course, Kino’s face is priceless. It was the 2nd time I have seen that expression. The first one was back to the time we have agreed to become lovers. And this time… A radiant smile was seen on Kino’s face as tears fell from both of her eyes. Honestly, I feel like I am no good for a guy. I keep making the girls important to me cry. But even so, I am slowly stepping closer into their hearts. Soon, I wiped the tears and kissed her at the cheek to calm her down and soon, Kino embraces me as if she hasn’t done it before. But even so, I know that this is going to be fine. After all, Kino is Kino and I have known her ever since we are young. After Kino’s tears have finally dried up. Kino and I sat to the bench and we seated close to one another I held her hand. I just realized that I have been lucky to be with this girl for all my life and somehow, I really want to return the favor to her so that… Anyways, she totally deserves this… so all I have to do is to push a bit more. “Kino, do you want to reach Kumano?” “Yes Hiro.” “I think you are getting there, just a bit more of a push.” “Indeed. But for you to be talking about that… does it mean…” “This just came up. But since this alone would be not enough, I still don’t know what I should do after that.” “ah!” Kino might have guessed something that I haven’t thought of. “Hiro, when you are ready. Please prepare a wedding ceremony.” “Like the one Sazanami and I made?” “No.” In my mind, I wonder what Kino meant with the term wedding ceremony. “Hiro, I want to get married… for real.” “ah… that’s what you… WHAT!!!???” And it seems that I won’t be able to have peace for now… Epilogue The last part of the story or rather what I called the punchline of it. As soon as Kino asked me to marry her for real, a lot of consideration comes to my mind, but Kino has assessed that it might be too early for that, but even so, she hasn’t given up on the idea that the two of us will get married for real, but even so… “I see. So, Kino-senpai has said that to you.” Sazanami and I were currently drinking coffee at Starbucks since we can’t let others hear us talking about important things, I have to take her out somewhere so that we can have a peaceful conversation with my lover and at the same time, my trusted friend. “well, Kino said that it’s fine if I don’t comply, but it’s Kino I am talking of…” “Indeed. Well, I think Kino-senpai’s idea is feasible. Afterall, we really can get married at all.” As I look at Sazanami’s face, I can see that she had accepted the fact that we really can’t get married for real. “Don’t worry. I’ll make it work in the end. For now, I am just a nobody… but someday, I’ll be able to fulfill my promise to you.” Sazanami smiled as she held my hand. From the looks of things, it might take me around 50 years or more to do stuff. I better get busy then. Soon, I find myself remembering a future to where I can see my son a certain girl walks towards the end of our journey. It seems that only time can tell what would happen to all of us. And so, Sazanami and I continued to talk like this until we realized that the sun has set. But for me, Seeing Kino happy has also become a purpose in my life and I don’t know how many purpose I need to fulfill. But then, I am sure, that no matter what happens from hereon, I’ll make sure that I’ll make their face shine with their smile. End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature